


Doorstep Delivery

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rough Foreplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Elizabeth finally decides to make that late night booty call, and Hobbs has got one hell of a booty.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Doorstep Delivery

"We need to talk."

It was more of a command than a statement. Luke stood in his doorway, head tilted slightly downwards so there was no chance of mistaking a word Elizabeth said. The light in her eyes belied the lack of a smile on her face, but this didn't feel like the kind of moment that needed one. She was on the top step, the first button on her shirt undone; as always, he reminded himself, there was nothing new about that — but _this_ was new. The confident attitude, the way she stood there, almost leaning toward him.

The look on her face now, as Elizabeth stared at him, lips pursed in a slight pout, reminded him of the first look she'd given Letty. A look that said — Luke swallowed, forced himself to ignore the sudden ache in his pants, the gut-twisting realisation that he hadn't been the only one of them wondering certain things.

That seemingly answered the question of why she was here, but not the one in his head. The niggling thought in the back of his mind that asked if this was a line he wanted to cross. He'd wanted to in the boxing ring for a moment, when she'd had him sprawled on top of her . . . and he did now. Luke tightened his grip on the doorframe, glanced over her head to make sure the parking lot was empty. The last thing he needed was someone seeing them and wondering exactly what she was doing on his doorstep at midnight.

" _Luke_." Her hair was a little mussed and a wicked, sly smile formed on her face as she watched him. Elizabeth took a half-step forward, lifting herself up an inch on her toes. It wasn't hard to notice the bulge under his jeans or the way he stared at her as if he were completely thrown off his game. "How about we take this inside?"

The sound of that made him throb. The suggestion of . . . and his name coming from her. Of course there weren't many lines he hadn't crossed already where Elizabeth goddamn Shaw was concerned. This would be water under the bridge. Just another moment in a long line of moments where he'd thrown the book out the window.

Besides, it didn't mean he _liked_ her. It only meant he found her physically attractive, as he did a lot of women. This would be nothing more than—

Her lips covered his in a kiss that made his dick jump, a surge of searing heat and hunger that burned his mouth and rolled through him like a wave. Luke reached down, grasped her thighs and lifted her, pulling her inside his room. He kicked the door shut behind her and pressed her up against it, trapping her there. His body moved as if on autopilot, kissing her, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, teasing her tongue with his own.

Elizabeth let out a quiet moan, clawing at his neck and shoulders for purchase. _Please don't stop._ If she overthought this, shit would get complicated, and that was the last thing in the world she needed. "Luke," she murmured between kisses, splaying her hand over the back of his neck, "fuck me."

Legs securely hitched around his waist, he fisted her hair, tilting her head back. If that was what she wanted, he was more than happy to oblige. Then she pushed off the door with enough strength that Luke was forced to take a step back. He groaned low in his throat as she dug her fingers into the thick muscle of his ass, and again when she twisted her hips, slotting him perfectly into place between her legs.

Eyes half-lidded, Elizabeth pressed herself down against him, leaned her weight in the direction of the bed as if to guide him. What she wanted was him. All of him. She wanted — needed — to pin him down, press him into the bed and explore every nook and cranny of Luke's body, because her own was betraying her. Her body throbbed almost to the point of pain, arousal heavy in her gut; nipples hard and sore beneath the confines of her bra.

Without another word, he fell back on the mattress. Neither of them let up for a moment even as he fumbled to grab his wallet off the bedside drawer and get it open. If either of them stopped now, there wasn't a chance in hell this would happen again, Luke thought. Nor would anything short of a nuclear apocalypse make him willingly stop. He needed this as much as any man did, if not a little more.

She hooked the hem of his tank with her thumbs and rolled it up, forcibly tugging it off. The curves of his pectorals, nipples a darker shade of brown than the rest of his skin, and the flat planes of his abdominals, were finally exposed. Hobbs almost always kept his clothes on when they were training, but now — God, why had they wasted so much fucking time arguing? Elizabeth shivered as his hands brushed the skin of her chest, fingers deftly undoing her buttons. Every touch sent sparks of pleasure through her body and only intensified the ache between her legs.

"Luke," she moaned into his mouth, kissing him even as she slipped her arms free of her sleeves. She canted her hips forward, relishing the feel of him hard and firm beneath her. It'd taken far too long for them to reach this moment but for one night, they could afford to throw their inhibitions out the window. It wasn't like this meant anything. She just wanted to—

"Fuck," Hobbs swore as he reached up, gripped her thighs once more and rolled them. If she kept going like that, he was going to have blue balls by the time she stopped. He tugged her pants down, exposing the bare pale skin of her thighs and matching black lace panties. Once he had them around her knees, he reached behind him and slid her pants off the rest of the way. Elizabeth made light work of his jeans, undoing his belt, sliding it free, and unzipping him without catching his briefs. For a moment, all he could feel was her hand against his dick, a subtle pressure that made him groan and fist her hair again, pulling her into yet another kiss.

"Briefs," she murmured in approval, pushing his jeans down toward his ankles. Hands flush against his chest, Elizabeth slid to the right while simultaneously pressing him left. After a second, he got the memo and rolled onto his back so she could straddle him. Sprawled out on the mattress, he looked beautiful; like someone had carved Luke from marble and ensured there wasn't a part of him that could be unpleasing to the eye. "I like a man with good taste."

He should've known she was a top. The way Elle had kissed him, looked at him as if she wanted to devour him, said she knew exactly what kind of woman she was and made no apologies. Luke smiled and asked in a husky tone, "What else do you like?"

"Making him shiver." Her fingers glided down the line between his pectorals and trailed further down, following his body all the way to his waist. Elizabeth cupped him through his briefs, curling her fingers around him. She could've sworn he'd come right there and then when Luke let out a short sharp groan. A small part of her would've been amused if he had. Surely all his stamina in the ring had to count for something. "Hearing him unravel."

Goddamn. Luke undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall down her arms. Knees on either side of his waist, Elizabeth slipped one strap off then the other and tossed her bra aside. His eyes fluttered closed when she replaced her hand with that soft, warm part of her, resting all of her weight on him. He wanted to grab her, roll them over again and bury himself inside her, but Luke imagined that would clash with whatever plan she had floating around her brain (and he very much wanted to know what it was).

"How do you do that?" he said, opening his eyes to look up at her. Those sharp, intelligent eyes stared back at him, as if she were trying to get him off with looks alone. "With your mouth?" he asked. Luke kissed her and teased her bottom lip with his tongue then let his hand delve between them, sliding beneath her panties. His thumb circled her clit while he curled two fingers inside her and stroked that sweet spot. "Or this?"

Elizabeth used the hollow of his neck to muffle her gasp, kissing the skin she found there. Oh God. She'd thought she was wet already yet this only intensified the feeling threefold. Now she was absolutely soaked and all Hobbs had done was touch her. As much as she was thinking about tearing his briefs off, it turned out Luke's hands were very . . . deft. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an ask on [Tumblr.](http://reinadefuego.tumblr.com)


End file.
